Ashes in the Rain
by livelsewhere
Summary: When monsters take a special interest in Caden, a girl who can't cross the border to camp, and the gods can't be reached, a quest is set to go to Olympus and find out what's going on. As the halfbloods make their way through the city, they meet another suprising group of supernatural, to whom they are inexplicably tied...
1. Chapter 1

**PJO/TMI crossover... Percabeth, Malec, a few OCs. Credits to Cassy and Uncle Rick (Cassandra Clare and Rick Riordan) for two perfct stories... They own it except my OCs and plot(ish) Sorry it's short...**

Caden ducked as the tentacle-like arm swung over her head. She jabbed the sharpened stick into where the armpit would be, but the point only jabbed into the jelly-like substance of the…thing's… body, meeting little resistance. She pulled the stick out with a wrench, and corrosive black liquid spilled from the wound, further burning her arms, legs and chest. The stick was surprisingly resilient in the onslaught, and had yet to decay even as her skin had. The creature, seemingly uninjured, let out a menacing howl; the flabby jowls around its slash of a mouth fluttered- she could see the rows of needle-like teeth within.

She let out a manic laugh and curse as she danced away from the swinging, spike covered tail. A lattice work of blue veins glowed beneath the murky grey membrane of skin.

The burns the black blood had made on her chest were cold and throbbing, and she could see shadows creeping into the edges of her vision. She didn't have long left. She could feel it in the way exhaustion pulled on her lids, see it in the leisurely movements of the advancing terror, hear it in her labored breathing, the slow pounding of her heart, louder now than she had ever noticed, trying frantically to beat out its final message.

Stumbling now, she picked up the stick from where it had dropped to the ground. "If I'm going down," she whispered, her scratchy voice catching as she drew breath, "I'm taking you with me." Viscously, she stabbed the stick through the creature's midriff, again and again, spattering herself with its acidic blood. _It doesn't matter_ , she thought, as the blood coated her arms, spattered her face. The shadows crept farther into her vision. _It's over_. She watched in a daze as the thing folded in on itself, in half, and in half again, before it disappeared.

Her legs gave out and she crumpled to the ground. Her eyes slid shut, her face still pointed to the space the creature had disappeared from. She thought she heard hooves, but no, that had to be the pounding of her blood, it was moving so quickly now she was sure she would drown, drown from the inside.

Her body was giving out, and she knew her mind would soon follow, slip into the welcoming darkness around her. The pine needle strewn ground was damp beneath her. She wanted only to put out the fire on her chest, in her chest. She had never known pain like this… something stirred in her mind, some distant memory of how to heal, but she was too far gone to grab it.

Delirious, she felt the flames lick their way over her, climbing into her hair, snaking down her back to her feet. She didn't want to open her mouth to scream- the flames would only climb inside. She would be nothing but ashes, ashes in the rain…

And the darkness claimed her for its own.

"What got her?" a worried, decidedly male voice asked. "Is she dead?"

A girl's voice replied. "Shut up seaweed brain. She's breathing." Her words were light, but her tone was far from it.

Caden listened as though under water. The words took an extraordinarily long time to reach her, trickling down into the depths of her consciousness. She couldn't open her eyes, couldn't move. But she could hear, and the other girl's voice was full of concern… for her?

"She's got bad burns, some third degree… mostly second, I think. She'll be badly scarred. Dammit, I'm not good at this stuff. I need one of Apollo's kids." She raised her voice to a shout. "Nico! I need Will. Now."

"He's in the big house," a younger boy's voice replied. "Bring her in."

"There's something wrong," the girl replied. "We can't get her over the border." Her voice cracked as she yelled one finale word, "Please."

"I just don't understand," the boy who had been called seaweed brain said. "How could she have seen the monster and not get across the border?"

"It's obvious, isn't it?" the girl replied. "She's just a mortal with the Sight. Which is why I need Will. I can feed a half-blood ambrosia, but give me a mortal with a paper cut, and I'm out of my depth."

"Says the girl who splinted her own broken ankle with a rotted board and some bubble wrap, just so she could finish her quest."

"It was a pretty damn important quest," the girl replied. "And just in case you needed reminding, it saved everyone here's asses. And that includes yours."

The boy sighed heavily. "I only wish it was everyone."

There was a long silence, broken only by the frantic clop of hooves. "Chiron," the girl said. "Did you bring anything? I've rinsed her burns as best I can but I don't have anything cold. They're still steaming a little. And there's all this black goo, all over her clothes. I've never seen it before, but it must have been what burned her… gods, I wish I still had Daedalus' laptop."

Caden forced her eyes open, but what she saw was so strange, she almost wished he hadn't. A pretty blonde girl was leaning over her, examining her shoulder, which was red and black, and covered in blisters. Beside her knelt one of the most beautiful people she had ever seen- a tall, tanned boy with floppy dark hair and sea green eyes. She saw them widen as her own dark brown ones opened. Her gaze flicked on, to a man riding a horse- no, he _was_ the horse, his t-shirt clad upper body merging smoothly with the body of a  horse. Standing just to his right, shaking, was a short, tanned teenager, with horns poking out of his curly blonde hair. But the most extraordinary thing about him was that his legs were covered with shaggy fur, and where his feet should have been, cloven hooves instead struck the earth.

Caden squeezed her eyes shut, trying to shake the bizarre hallucination. Why wasn't she dead?

"No it's okay," the girl's voice said. "We won't hurt you. Help is coming. Those are some pretty nasty burns. How did you get them?"

In response, Caden squeezed her eyes more tightly shut and shook her head.

"Do you want to tell me your name?" the girl asked. "My name is Annabeth. The guy beside me is Percy. The centaur is Chiron, and the satyr is Ashton."

"Caden."

"Pardon me?"

"My name," she said mores strongly, her eyes still squeezed shut. She was surprised her voice even worked. "Caden."

"Well, hello. You're safe now. You can open your eyes. Our best medic is on his way."

Tentatively, she sneaked a peak between her lids. They strange people were still where she had left them. "Annabeth," she whispered to the blonde girl. "Percy," to the boy. She looked between the horse man and the goat boy, then shot a questioning glance at Annabeth.

The horse man caught it. "I'm Chiron," he said, "a centaur."

Caden turned her gaze to the goat boy. "Ashton," she said. "satyr." Ashton nodded, looking as though he wanted to swallow his tongue. Caden almost smiled. She tried to sit up, hating the helplessness of lying down, but the sharp race of pain across her torso forced her back as surely as if she had been pushed.

"Stay down," Annabeth said, "you'll be okay."

But Caden knew she wouldn't. She felt as though metal bands were tightening around her chest. The world started to go fuzzy, as though snow was falling across her vision. Her eyes slipped shut as she fought to keep the newly reawakened fire at bay. A distressed boy's voice was saying something, but his words were an empty mumble, unintelligible through the numbing pain the constricting shadows caused. She felt someone force her mouth open, and something cool, with an herbal, buttery taste, slid down her throat. The shadows of fire retreated, taking her energy with them, and she sunk into the dreamless void of unconsciousness.

 **Please R &R, it would mean the world, even if it's just a smiley face... I love criticism too; so please be brutal! I'm open to input on story direction, but I have an endgame... Hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, and welcome to Chapter Two! I actually thought I posted this a looong time ago, but I can't find it anywhere, so oh well. Here it goes! (Chapter 3 is only a few minutes behind)**

The group of teenagers gathered around the ping-pong table looked completely average- orange t-shirts that read Camp Half-Blood, jeans, sneakers, and a leather chord with varying numbers of clay beads around their necks. They were all between sixteen and twenty. Yet they shared other similarities as well- a tense set of their shoulders, weary eyes, and a sort of hardness seen most often in veterans of war, which looked peculiar in those so young.

Annabeth's long blonde hair was swept back into a messy bun. Her t-shirt was damp down the front. Her left foot was tapping anxiously, her fingers spinning the small owl earing she wore. Percy reached out and grabbed her hand, stilling it, even as his own fingers drummed on the table. Every one of the teenagers in that roomed seemed to be thrumming with energy. Two identical boys with a mischievous light in their eyes kept stealing glances at a tall, well-muscled Asian boy shifting awkwardly in one corner. Percy shot him a smile, which he returned, before his eyes fell back to the scratched eight ball which lay between a bowl of popcorn and a flat of diet coke.

The low hum of conversations fell away as Chiron entered the room, his hooves echoing on the floorboards, worn shiny by the passage of feet and time. "She's going to be alright."

An outbreak of voices followed this short speech.

"What are you going to do with her?"

"Has she been claimed?"

"We can't just leave her outside. Think of all the monsters!"

"Why can't you just bring her inside?"

"How did you even heal her?"

Chiron put his hands out in a calming manner. "She had some ambrosia and nectar, which put her right. She is not a mortal, but she has not yet been claimed. I do not know why she cannot cross the border. Chiron looked troubled. "We'll need to post a guard with her. Demeter's cabin volunteered for now, but we'll need to set up a rotation."

"We can't keep her out there forever," Clarisse, a stocky daughter of Ares protested.

Annabeth scowled at her. "I thought it would be obvious. We just need one of the gods to claim her."

Chiron glanced at her once, briefly.

"I have a drachma," Percy volunteered.

"Gods claim campers on their own time Percy," Chiron said carefully. "Remember how long it took for your father to claim you?"

Percy suppressed the urge to scowl. He remembered, alright. How he had spent the nights on the floor in the Hermes cabin, last to eat, last to choose chores and showers, failing miserably at every activity put before him in an attempt to determine his parentage, and the snickers when all he was good at was canoeing- not exactly heroic. Anabeth raised her eyebrows at him, as if to say 'What can you do?' "But this is different," Percy protested. "It's a life or death situation, and not just for her; for the campers who try to keep her safe too. We can't just wait around until the gods have need of her." Though he had long since made peace with his father, age forced him more and more into understanding his former friend (and later enemy) Luke, who had attempted to unseat the gods after years of being their pawn. Percy wasn't that bitter, but still. He could see where the other boy was coming from.

The last war with Gaea had left them all a little on edge; easily annoyed and yet closer than ever. And with the two camps, Greek and Roman united, they were stronger too. But the back to back great prophecies and devastating wars had left their mark. The campers were lean, drawn, tired. There was a section in the woods where campers went to mourn, though not once did someone wish for their loved ones back- they had all been there and never wanted to go back. Percy shuddered, thinking of his and Annabeth's long trek through Tartarus in an attempt to close the Doors of Death from the inside. His heart constricted just thinking of Bob, the titan they had left behind to do it for them. Reflexively, he looked up at the ceiling, as if he could see the stars through the layers of wood and dry-wall and shingles- 'Bob says hello.'

Annabeth's voice brought him back to the present, as it always did. He squeezed her hand for reassurance. The war was over, and Annabeth was safe. That was what mattered. "-might work," she was saying. "We can at least try, right?" She looked around at the other campers, searching for support. Since the giant war she had been different; less confident and double checking every thought she had, asking for a second opinion on every decision before she made it. Annabeth was the smartest girl at camp, but, the pressure of her solo quest and the land without gods had stolen her confidence even as she should have gained it.

Percy nudged her, leaning his head down to whisper, "What might work?"

Annabeth suppressed a smile, wishing she could do the same to the flush that had risen on her cheeks at Percy's nearness. He was a space-cadet as always, lost in his own world, but she knew he was smart- he had proven it over and over again- even if he didn't always advertise it. She, daughter of Athena, was the brains in their relationship. "An iris message," she whispered back. "Still got that drachma?"

"No need," Percy smiled as a sandy haired boy across the room pulled one out of his pocket. "Jason's got it covered." He raised his voice a little, to be heard over the voices that had begun, sharing their doubts and hopes as they always did. The Stoll brothers, Percy noticed, were still watching Frank just a little too carefully. "Hey Superman," he called. "You might want to check that. We don't want it happening again." He winked at the other boy, grinning.

Jason smiled back. Last time he had volunteered a drachma for an iris message on a quest, he had tossed his weapon through the fountain instead, only realising his mistake as it turned to an imperial gold lance in midair. He and Percy had each had to choke down gluten free, lactose free, sugar free, vegan Twinkies to get the blade back. Even the memory made Jason feel a little sick. Luckily, Iris had been so pleased with the offering that she had sent the Python trying to kidnap Rachel running, sworn off beef jerky for the rest of eternity.

Even though the consequences couldn't possibly be so horrific this time, it was not an experience either of them wanted to repeat. He tossed the coin in the air, but when he snatched it back, it was the same smooth circle of gold. "All good."

The head counsellors filed outside, following the clip-clop or Chiron's hooves. They walked over to one of the fountains installed especially for this purpose, all leaning forward eagerly. Though many had been to Olympus during the battle against Kronos, it was a rare experience to view the godly city, and few enough had seen it since Annabeth had designed its remodelling. Then there was the added bonus of a chance to see their parent's, a rare enough opportunity to be as enticing as game seven of the NHL. But Chiron stopped. "I think it would be best if we do this in a smaller group. The gods are temperamental, and don't like taking advice at the best of times. To have so many of their children watching would only heighten their embarrassment and lessen our chances."

Looking around, Annabeth could see he had a point. Since the promise Percy had forced the gods to make at the end of the Titan war, they had more campers than ever; even with their most recent casualties. And there were at least two dozen cabins, all of which had a head counsellor. Their group was large, enough so to annoy the gods. She kicked herself mentally for not having noticed it.

"In fact," Chiron continued, "it might be best if I did this alone." Dejected, the campers turned away. Annabeth turned to follow, but Chiron stopped her. "You may stand a better chance at this even than I, so in the good graces of the gods are you. Hero of two wars, strategist, you have a way with words many envy, or should. Stay. I bet it will be you who convinces them." Chiron had been dropping these sorts of compliments on her more and more often of late, as if he too could sense the failing confidence of his star pupil, the camper he regarded almost as a daughter.

She shot a look over her shoulder at Percy, who gave her a reassuring smile. Looking back at Chiron, she nodded, and he tossed the drachma into the spray. "Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering."

"What'd they say?" Percy asked as Annabeth and Chiron traipsed back into the big house.

"They didn't," Anabeth sighed.

"You mean they didn't talk to you?"

Annabeth shook her head, looking thoroughly dejected. 'Another of your plans failed,' a malignant voice in her head whispered. 'What are you now? A daughter of Athena who can't even use her brain.' She imagined it to be an empousai, and she chopping its head off, but it was more like a drakon- it would take an army, and she would still be trampled.

"Annabeth," Percy said, sounding concerned as he pulled her in.

She allowed herself ten seconds to relax into his warmth, to inhale his scent of boy and- "Ugh," she smiled at him. "You need a shower."

Percy huffed. "You're no rose garden." He gestured at her stained shirt, the dirt caked under her fingernails, the black stains on her knees and the twigs in her hair, still left over from her frantic tramp through the forest to find the source of the screams. Caden. She wondered how the girl was doing. The Ambrosia must have helped- she hadn't burned up- but the girl still needed rest and some time in the sick room. "So? What happened with the gods?" Percy asked again.

Annabeth gave her head a little shake, and turned to face the room. "The message didn't go through."

"Meaning?" Piper twirled the dove feather in her hair. It was looking a little worse for wear; but had been a gift from her mother at the end of the giant war, a token of her parentage.

"I don't know," Annabeth sighed. She hated that phrase. She was the head counsellor of Athena, she was supposed to know.

Percy caught Frank's eye. "Think Fleecy made a mistake?"

Frank grinned.

"Iris would still handle all the calls from Olympus," Annabeth said. "She'd relish the chance to eavesdrop."

"So? What do we do now?" Frank asked, looking to Anabeth.

"We set up a watch rotation," Anabeth replied as confidently as she could manage. "All the cabins will have to take turns- that way you'll probably only have one or two watches a week, if it even takes that long to contact Olympus." She looked at the head counsellors, trying to determine who was best suited to calm the girl outside.

"Apollo, your next watch, but please, please, try not to frighten her. Ambrosia is a better medicine than poetry, so if she starts to feel bad, give her that, okay? Ares, you can relieve Apollo after dinner. Then Hecate, if you have watch until midnight? If Athena and Poseidon cover the graveyard shift, and Hephaestus the dawn one, we should be good until breakfast, when Chiron and I will have a timetable drawn up."

"Oh gods," Clarisse said angrily. "Really? You expect Ares to waste our time guarding some unclaimed, weirdly mortal supposed half-blood in the middle of the night?"

"Clarisse," Anabeth sighed, can you just-"

"No!" Clarisse cut her off. "Not okay. We won't."

"Fine you can switch with Apollo, and go before dinner." Anabeth said, frustrated, as she turned to a burly boy with a tattoo of a rainbow on his bicep. "Butch, do you think you can contact your mom, see if she knows anything? You too Jason, try to contact your dad and find out if Olympus has closed again, gods forbid."

The boys nodded, each hardened by the thought.

Clarisse spoke up again. "I will not keep watch at all. It's obvious, isn't it, what has to happen?"

"Clarisse," Jake Mason said in a low voice. "This isn't a war chariot, it's a person. Don't let there be another Selena."

Clarisse's face turned the colour of old porridge and her mouth snapped shut. "Screw off Mason, you were barely there." She turned to Annabeth, the manic light in her eyes reigniting itself as though she was channeling her father's flames. "What I was going to say, about this girl?"

Annabeth nodded, seemingly resigned to Clarisse's outburst, but Percy recognised the gleam in her eyes as one of an idea rather than anger, and tightened his grip on the ping pong table.

Clarisse grinned. "We need a quest."

 **Sorry for chapter confusion oooppps**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

 **Hello, if anyone is out there! Lots and lots of thanks to** ** _thestormflamestinger6235_** **for the brand-spanking OC Wes, who'll you meet in this long overdue update!  
As always, rights to CC and RR (except from OCs and plotness that is original… I English;))  
** ** _Also, this is just an edit of the_** **last** ** _chapter three- proper new content up this week! sorry_**

"A quest," Anabeth scowled, walking across the strawberry fields as she took the long way back to her cabin. She needed to think. "I don't get it mom. How am I supposed to issue a quest without a prophecy? And why won't Chiron talk to me? He's always talked to me… Why can't I do anything right anymore? Chiron wants me to make decisions, Percy wants me to spend more time with him—he'd never say it, but I know it's true—and everyone wants me to give them answers I just don't have. I almost wish we were like New Rome and voted in our leaders; then I could step down. You're the goddess of wisdom. I could really use some of that right now. Mom, please. Help me."

Anabeth was ashamed to find herself close to tears at the end of what had turned into a prayer. A prayer to her mother, who couldn't even be bothered to answer, of course. Why should she do anything after she nearly killed her own daughter sending her to face a giant ass spider somewhere in the old lands where everything was deadlier? Why should she expect flowers, or some time off, or even an apology? Athena was a goddess, and goddesses don't give hugs.

Anabeth pulled herself together and only just refrained from storming into her cabin, which was lucky, because she seemed to have interrupted something. All of the Athena campers were clustered around the work table in the middle, a large plan on draft paper spread across it and held down by little owl paperweights. They were having a debate over the length of the material of the spokes in the chariot wheels, something about drag and resistance aerodynamics and durability, and what was better equipped to both hold and deal out weapons, all of which Anabeth was too tired to join in with. It looked as though the cabin had managed to coerce Chiron into attempting another chariot race.

She grabbed her Yankees cap from under her bunk and slipped out the door, needing some time where no one, not even Percy, who was surely looking for her, would find her. She was about four yards into the south woods, just out of reach from the archery range, when she heard a voice. Her first thought was, 'another satyr out chasing nymphs. Brilliant.' She was forced to revaluate when the voice called out her name, and shortly after, its owner sat directly next to her.

"Hi Wes," she said with a forced smile she prayed to the gods looked genuine. Well, any god except Athena, who still seemed to be deaf. She tugged off the cap and tucked it in her pocket, her blonde ringlets tumbling onto her shoulders.

"You okay? You looked pretty riled up in the cabin, and then you just stalked out and disappeared. You love designing chariots and bossing people around, so it wasn't like you to miss such a golden opportunity."

"Yeah, I'm fine, totally fine. The new girl at the border just has me a little bit worried, and we have to find a prophecy so we can start a quest. But I've called New Rome, and Reyna promised she'd look, and with Ella helping to transcribe the Sibylline Books, they've got a head start on us, what with Rachel being out of commission. Its all good though, they should get back to us within a few days, and then its just a quick drive into the city, a ride up an elevator, and a little clarification from Mr. D or one of the suddenly annoyingly absent gods."

"Are you sure you're okay? That was waaaay more words than usual. And shouldn't you be talking to Percy about this? He's kinda your boyfriend."

Anabeth snorted, then blushed. "I know. Believe me, I know. I just… You know what, you don't need any of this any more than I do. I've got it handled. You go design that chariot. They could use you, and we _have_ to beat Ares."

Wes grinned at her, his eyes still clouded with concern. "You coming with?"

"Nah, I've got a couple things to fix up, to get settled. And a boyfriend to talk to. If you're not done after dinner, I'll chip in."

"Good. See if you can get Jackson to get the pegasi on board. We have a few ideas that still need to be tested."

Anabeth smiled, the younger boy's mischievous enthusiasm catching. She winked. "I'll see what I can do."

Percy sat at the top of the hill just inside the camp border, leaning against the pine that had been Thalia, just inside the camp border. Caden sat just to his right, outside the border. "I'd sit out there with you, but I'm kind of a monster magnet," Percy apologized.

"I don't get why you're helping me at all. If I can't get inside the camp, I'm obviously not a demi-god or whatever you call it. I can't even _see_ the camp."

"Maybe, but this whole thing reeks of godly involvement; l how you can't remember anything, how you were attacked and fought the monster off. No mortal could do that." He thought of a small ginger girl holding an elevator, knocking over bongos and chimes, throwing a blue plastic hairbrush. "Well, most mortals. Besides, you said the monster was huge, and the big guys don't target mortals often. And then you didn't burn up when we fed you ambrosia, so I'd say you're something."

"Solid logic," a familiar voice said behind him. He turned around to see Anabeth and his face lit up. "Everyone seems to be pretty on board with the whole quest idea," she continued, smiling slightly at Percy's wrinkled nose at her diction, which was only slightly ironic, since the last quest had taken place literally on board a boat. "Reyna is checking the Sibylline books for a prophecy, and she said she'd have the augur look too. Hopefully he's a little more reliable this time."

Percy and Anabeth both gave a strange, empty laugh. He patted the ground beside him and Anabeth flopped down directly on the border, cutting off Caden, who hadn't realised how close she was leaning in. She couldn't help it. Percy _had_ to be one of the most attractive guys she'd ever seen. No that she could remember. But his green eyes, his messy hair, his jawline… He leaned in to Anabeth and put his arm around her. She snuggled in, shooting a quick look at Caden as Percy kissed her hair. It was brief, not jealous or hostile, but crystal clear. Percy was hers.

"Why do we need a prophecy?" Caden asked, trying to keep the conversation moving as she leaned back against the tree, fighting a blush.

"Every quest starts with a prophecy," Anabeth replied. "That's why there's an oracle."

"So why don't you just ask the oracle."

"That's the thing… she's kind of unable to channel the spirit of Delphi right now, so… no prophecies."

"Why?"

Anabeth sighed. "We don't know." She hated all these questions she couldn't answer.

"Well then just go without a prophecy. Or, if I'm that much of an issue, let me leave alone."

Percy smiled. "Tempting," he teased, "but you nearly died, and we've all been close enough to that to know that you need slightly more than an hour to recover. And we should get Will out here to look you over again. Besides, we don't leave people behind." At that, Percy stopped his careful tracing of letters and gripped Anabeth's hand tightly in his own. _I'm never letting you go._

"And you're a mystery," Anabeth grinned, trying to ignore the acceleration of her heart at Percy's unspoken words. "I hate to let a mystery get away."

Percy grinned. "Athena thing."

A sandy haired figure appeared at the base of the hill, a thin black haired boy behind him. "Just thought I'd check in, see how you're feeling Caden."

The pale boy sat facing them, his eyes caught on the other.

"Caden, I'm not sure if you remember, but this is Will, son of Apollo, our best doctor, and Nico, son of Hades."

"Why is he here?"

Nico blushed, but Will saved him from answering. "He's my boyfriend."

Caden didn't even blink. In fact, she sighed with relief, tugging her t-shirt off her shoulder.

"We'll just ahh…" Percy flushed. "We'll just go."

Anabeth dragged Percy away, laughing. He tugged her ponytail, and she stepped on his trailing shoelace, and he grabbed her as he fell so the two tumbled downhill, trading elbows and kisses when opportunity presented itself.

At the tree, Will leaned in closer to Caden, his warm hands, checking her injuries. "Well, it looks like these are healing up nicely…"

It was around 9:30 when Anabeth snuck into the Poseidon cabin, having left Wes to make sure nobody blew up their cabin or tried some ridiculous prank that would force them all to wake up the next morning in a deleted section of the maze, surrounded by empousai or some other monster. Percy grinned when he saw her, leaping up from his bed as if the book he had been staring blankly at had caught fire. "Hi! What's up?"

Anabeth scowled, dipping her fingers in the salt-water fountain. "I just heard back from New Rome. There aren't any prophecies about someone who can't get into camp, or seems mortal but can have ambrosia…nothing. I guess it makes sense, because the camp didn't exist, but still."

"Maybe it was something more obtuse. I never would have guessed that the second great prophecy would mean giants, but hey."

"Obtuse, eh?"

"Yeah… I want to pass my SATs."

Anabeth grinned. "Is that why you were reading? I've never seen you read voluntarily."

"Yup. And I wish I could say I enjoy it, but I might as well go find some ants. I'd get about as much out of their story as this one."

His girlfriend flopped down on his bed, picking up the heavy book and kicking off her shoes. "I can help, if you'd like."

Percy lay on his side beside her, smiling cheekily. "I can think of some other things I'd rather do."

Anabeth bit her lip as if debating. It was only a moment before the book was on the floor along with Percy's shirt. "Me too Seaweed Brain." *

The next morning Anabeth woke up to something wet in her hair. "Gross," she smacked Percy as the pale sunlight illuminated the damage. "You drooled all over my hair!"

Percy choked back a laugh. "And you slept the night."

"I should probably get back to the cabin. We don't need the whole camp speculating."

"As if they don't already."

"Wes needs to be released. And Chiron hinted at a morning inspection."

Percy's eyes widened as he took in the room, with the covers skewed on every bed, and piles of chip bags and coke all smuggled in by the Stoll brothers. "Shit."

Anabeth gave him one last peck on the cheek. "Good luck." With that she was out the door, leaving Percy to hunt down a broom and try to clean up.

The counsellors gathered around the table after breakfast for the second time in as many days. "So there's no prophecy," Anabeth sighed by way of opening. "Do we still want a quest?"

Clarisse nodded, but she wasn't the only one. Around the room, heads nodded, even Seymour, but that may have just been because someone had given him snausages.

Anabeth collected herself. "Okay. Okay. So who wants to go?"

"Should we put it to the rest of the campers?"

"Do we need someone who can drive? Because Jules Albert will chauffer if you send Nico."

The son of Hades nudged his boyfriend hard in the ribs. "I never should have told you about that."

"Why don't we just send Percy and Anabeth. They cover all the bases..." There was a collective snicker. "No seriously. They can both fight like masters, Anabeth knows her tactics, Percy's got family who has a car, and they both know the city like the back of their hands."

Connor grinned. "Plus, I'm sure they could use a little away time." He winked.

Anabeth flushed deeply. She supposed she ought to be used to it by now, but all the teasing was killer. She wasn't entirely sure, but she thought she'd prefer a good monster, maybe an Amphisbaena or a Catoblepas. Not feeling she should make the decision about the appropriateness of her going on the quest, Anabeth asked tentatively. "So a vote? All in favour, say 'aye'."

There followed a chorus of 'aye's.

"Unanimous," Anabeth smiled. She felt like she needed a gavel.

Clarisse grinned fiendishly. "So I was right. A quest it is."

By lunch they were ready to go, each with a knapsack that held a few squares of ambrosia, a toothbrush, and a clean 'Camp Half Blood' t-shirt. Percy's was also home to a few condoms the Hermes cabin had somehow slipped in despite his protests. Without much ceremony (except for Will, who checked Caden's temperature one more time before sending her off with a hug) the trio traipsed down the hill and piled in to the strawberry van that was the camp's cover. Percy had started the engine and was about to pull away when Ashton trotted down the hill, bleating. He climbed in to the back beside Caden. "I can never miss an opportunity to get more demi-gods… or meet the great Grover Underwood. Do you think we'll get to see him?"

You could hear Percy's grin in his voice. "Yeah, we should totally meet up with G-Man!"

"If he's not too busy rallying trees."

"Buzz kill," Percy scowled lightly. "We're going on an adventure."

"I _knew_ you weren't asleep the whole time I read you The Hobbit!" Anabeth gloated.

"Ha ha. Wait what?"

"Never mind seaweed brain. Let's just go."

The engine roared to life, jostling Caden and Ashton in the back. "Let's get the quest rolling!" Percy sang, and the little group sped off towards New York City in search of answers.

 ** _Sorry again its been so long! I'm not giving up its just slow I promise…. (: (: (: (:_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy Holidays all! Or… anyone out there? I'm sorry for being such a shit updater—but this one's nice and long to make up for it!**

"God it's good to be out of camp," Percy sighed. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I love it there. But unstructured freedom! And hot dog stands!"

"Not entirely unstructured," Anabeth corrected. She glanced over at Caden. "Does anything look familiar?"

The other girl shook her head. "I'm sorry."

"No don't be. Ashton, please don't eat the hotdog wrapper, people are staring. We'll just stick to plan A. Get to Olympus, get an audience, find out who's you are and why you can't get into camp."

"I'm trying to work with this whole 'you're not crazy thing'," Caden sighed, "just because I've seen what _I_ can only explain as magic. But are you sure… are you sure this isn't some elaborate hoax? I mean, Olympus? Really?"

Anabeth just grinned at her. "Really."

"Turn left here, if you want to trade out cars," Percy instructed from the back seat. Originally, he had called shotgun, but after Ashton fell asleep and started eating Caden's hair, new arrangements had to be made.

"I think it's the next block."

"Shut up Wise Girl. I think I know the way to my apartment."

Anabeth rolled her eyes, but made the turn.

A few moment's later, Percy cleared his throat. "It may, in fact, be one block over."

"Percy, really?"

"Count to ten. You know you love me."

It was only another five minutes before they were all climbing the stairs, Ashton with some difficulty, to Sally Jackson's two-bedroom apartment.

Percy took a deep breath through his nose as he knocked once, before inserting his key in the lock. The instant the door was open, he was swallowed by brown hair and pale blue cashmere, and his mother enveloped him in a hug. "Percy! You didn't tell me you were coming home!"

"It was kind of last minute Mom."

"Oh and Anabeth!" She grabbed pulled the girl in too. "How's everything at home?"

"It goes, I guess."

Sally squeezed Anabeth's hand. "That's a start." She looked around, beaming and a little teary eyed. "And who's this?"

"Mom, this is Ashton and Caden. Guys, this is my mom."

She reached out and gave them each a quick hug. "Sally Jackson. Good to meet you. Oh! Won't you all come in?"

Caden started to nod, already falling into the woman's aura of warmth, but Percy cut her off. "Actually, we're kind of on a tight schedule…"

Sally closed her eyes for a long moment. "Is this another quest? Because I swear to the gods Percy, if you're part of another great prophecy, I will _kill_ the oracle that issued it."

"No! Gods no Mom, it's okay, it's nothing like that. We don't even have a prophecy. It's just that Caden's lost all her memories."

Sally raised an eyebrow. "This seems rather familiar."

"And she can't get into camp. We just want to visit Olympus, see if a god will claim her so she can get past the border. That's all. Just a trip to the Empire State Building. We'll be back for dinner!"

"Is that a promise?"

"That's a promise. We just… We need to borrow the car."

Sally followed them down the stairs. "This better come back in one piece. We had a hell of a time explaining to the garage how we got hoof prints on our hood, and Paul was very protective of his car after that. Plus, I mean, its new, and still all shiny… Just be careful, okay?"

Percy pecked his mom on the cheek. "I will. It will be back in perfect condition when we come for dinner."

Anabeth gave Sally a quick hug.

"Make sure you're here for dinner too," Sally said quietly to her. "I don't see enough of you."

Anabeth nodded, her throat tight. Percy's mom was amazing, and her own wouldn't even answer a prayer. "Thanks."

The four piled into Paul's SUV and Anabeth carefully reversed out of the parking spot.

The sun was high in the September sky when they stepped into the elevator and asked the attendant for the 600th floor. Having seen Percy and particularly Anabeth so often, he just nodded. However, when the elevator doors opened, it wasn't to the sprawling white marble of Mount Olympus, but a small balcony and brisk wind.

"This isn't Olympus."

"Really? I don't think I would have realized that without your help Percy. It's not like I spent hours poring over blueprints of it."

Percy grabbed her hand. "Hey, hey. It's not me you're mad at."

Anabeth scrubbed a hand through her curls. "I know. I'm sorry." She turned to the attendant. "Do you know why we didn't get up?"

"Musta been cuz one o you's not myth. No immortal blood, no Olympus."

"Do you think it could be because Ashton's a Satyr? I mean, Grover's been up here, so I don't see why, but…?"

"Sorry girlie. Satyr's go up all the time. Well, not _all the time_ , but often enough that I'm aware of it. I mean, not _aware_ aware, like I would be if it were an anomaly, but like, I know they can go up, okay? So it must be someone else."

All eyes turned to Caden. "It would kind of explain why I can't get into camp, right?"

"But not why you can eat Ambrosia without burning up."

"Just take us back to the ground, please," Anabeth said to the attendant. "Plan A is obviously not going to work. That's why we've got twenty-six letters."

Percy smirked in her direction, his eyes playful.

"No, Percy, don't—"

"And I wish they were all 'U'."

Anabeth groaned. "I told you, _enough_ with the couple puns."

Caden leaned back against the hand rail. "Yeah. You two are kind of disgusting."

Percy kissed her cheek in an exaggerated manner.

Anabeth pushed his chest lightly away. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

A few moments later, the elevator pinged as it reached the ground level. The lobby was mostly empty, a few people strolling out for a late lunch. Outside, bright sunshine danced across the city streets, the cars outside, the tow truck just pulling out—

"Shit!" Percy groaned sprinting through the doorway. He darted up the street after the truck, keeping pace with the afternoon traffic. "Excuse me! Tow truck guy! Hello! That's my car!"

Anabeth skidded to a halt beside him three blocks down, grabbing his sleeve. "Oi, seaweed brain. Your mom might like the car, but she likes you better." She jerked her head at the crossing sign. "The light's red."

Percy grabbed her hand and the two turned back down the street. "I would have been fine you know. I heel fast."

Anabeth smirked. "Honey, no amount of Ambrosia and Nectar is going to heel 'squished'."

Just then Caden hurtled into them, her face red. "You were there, and then you just… poof!" She shook her head, breathing hard. "So fast."

"The car got towed."

"We saw. Now what?"

Percy opened his mouth, but Anabeth was already talking. "We'll take the subway. Look, here on the sign, it says the towing agency. We'll call them, find out where the car is. Then we go there, get it, pay them with your credit card, which you can explain to your mom later. Or, better yet, your dad. He wouldn't even notice. God, where's Piper when we need her." Anabeth blushed. "Okay, so it's simple."

"Except… how do we prove its our car?"

"Crap. Ummm…. Lie?"

"Fantastic. Everybody, let's get the subway!"

"That girls staring at me," Caden whispered in Percy's ear as they stood side by side on the subway.

"Nah, she's staring at Ashton. Can't you tell? He's incredibly attractive." He leaned in closer: "For a satyr."

"No, really," Ashton said from behind them, "I'm blushing."

Sitting opposite where they stood, a blonde boy's eyes narrowed in their direction. He nudged the brunette sitting next to him, whose eyes were already trained on the group of demigods. She nodded.

Percy leaned back into Anabeth. "They really are staring. Is there something on my face? Do I have a sword in my pocket instead of a pen? Are Ashton's hooves out?"

Anabeth shook her head. "No, no, and no." She locked eyes with the brunette, willing the other girl to look away. Instead, her lips curved into a small smile, black eyes dueling with grey. "' get off anyway," she told Percy, not breaking eye contact. "You're not too good with the mist yet, and I don't want to have to fight anything on the subway, in broad daylight, and end up on the wanted list again."

Percy nodded. "Alright. Next stop gang."

The brunette nodded to the boy beside her, whipping out a white, wand like object from her designer handbag, and tracing a small black shape on the boy's inner arm. His face tightened as she worked. "Dammit Izzy. Gentle."

Izzy just quirked a perfect eyebrow at him. "Uhuh. Do me." She held out her arm, and the boy quickly drew a shape identical to his own.

The train slid to a stop, and the four demigods hurried out as the doors opened, Anabeth looking warily back over her shoulder, but the staring pair had disappeared.

Anabeth hooked her fingers through her backpack straps. "So, next train?"

"Nah. We're pretty close to my mom's, let's just get the van and drive to the impound."

Ashton bleated.

"Does that not work?" Percy asked, turning to face the satyr.

"Could I just… uuh… some exposed hoof-age going on here. Help me?"

Percy hurried back across the platform to grab the foam filled sneaker that had slid down the crowded stairs. Ashton blushed through his scruff as he slipped it back on beneath his overlong cargo pants. Percy clapped him on the shoulder. "Okay." He patted his pockets. "I have the van keys, why I don't know, and we have the towing company, so—"

"Where's Caden?" Anabeth interrupted.

Percy looked around, climbing the stairs for a better view. "I don't see her…"

"Did she get off the train?"

"I thought so, I don't remember."

Ashton chewed his hoodie's zipper toggle. "I'm a terrible protector."

"You're not a protector. We don't even know if she's a demi-god."

"Irrelevant. She's still missing."

"Do we get on a train?"

"I mean, maybe? It's not like we'll be on the same one she is. That's gone."

"We were going to ride it to the car towing holding place… maybe we meet her there?"

"Okay. Okay. _This_ is why demigods need cell phone. We need a plan."

"No shit."

"Percy, not helping. I'm doing my best."

He gripped her hand. "I know. There's just a lot that can happen to an untrained… person… with the sight, and a knack for attracting trouble. And by trouble, I mean monsters. What if it's the furies? I mean, Nico can talk his dad into releasing her if she's a prisoner, we hope, but there are worse things out there than Hades."

Anabeth turned his face so he was looking at her. He was flushed, little beads of sweat pooling at his temples, and his eyes were darting from side to side, the muscles in his shoulders and down his arms tense. "Percy. Percy look at me. Its done. This isn't a prophecy. You're okay, you're okay, _we're_ okay. Yeah?"

He rested his cheek against hers. "Yeah. We're okay." He took a deep breath, in through his nose, out through his mouth, Anabeth's hair whispering against his cheek. Then he straightened up, slid his fingers through hers. "So I say we got get the van. We don't know when the next train is, and if the schedule's right, Caden should be at the impound in a little under fifteen minutes. Driving will hopefully be faster."

"Someone should stay here," Anabeth added, "in case she comes back to where she lost us."

"I will," Ashton suggested. You two are the only ones who can drive, and there will be two cars."

"It's a plan," Anabeth said. She dug out her phone and handed it to Ashton. "You keep this, so we can find each other. Percy's number is already in there. If all else fails, meet back at the Sally's—no, the Empire State Building, that's easier to find—at 8:30 tonight, okay?"

Ashton nodded. "Okay."

Though the sun outside was warm, Percy couldn't shake the feeling that something had happened to Caden—something worse than missing her stop. He had to fight the urge to run down the street.

"Percy," Anabeth tugged at his sleeve. "Someone's following us."

"What do they look like?"

Anabeth leaned into his shoulder, in part as thanks to him not doubting her, in part to make the whispered description easier. "A couple, or very close friends. Golden boy, wiry muscles, carved face—" Percy raised an eyebrow at her, and she kissed his nose. "Don't be stupid," she scolded, continuing. "The girl is long, leggy, as much dark hair as confidence. They're both pretty tattooed and look, well, trained. Lethal. It's the people who were staring on the train."

"Recognise them from any kind of mythology? I honestly wouldn't rule out Aztec right now, if it came running."

Anabeth shook her head. "I hate it when I don't know."

Percy rubbed her shoulder. "Happens to the best of us. Even to the best Athenians. You know your mom, one time, somebody asked her to name every element on the periodic table, and she burnt a pavilion down."

"She did not."

Percy grinned. "No. But you can't beat yourself up about missing facts. Wisdom isn't knowledge."

Anabeth smiled at him. "You're pretty smart you know?"

"You're rubbing off on me."

"Touching, really," came a drawl from behind them. "My golden self is practically melting. The perfect couple."

The pair whirled around.

"Jace," Izzy chided from his side. "Don't be mean. We just want to talk."

Percy's hand slipped into his pocket, where it closed around his pen. "Coffee?"

Izzy grinned. "I know just the place."

Two blocks over they ran into a café, where a pale boy with hipster glasses and curly dark hair was jangling his leg as he sipped what looked to be his fourth cup of black coffee. Beside him, a fiery haired girl in a green cargo jacket with paint smeared on the sleeve sketched something on a napkin. In perfect tandem, Jace and Izzy swept to the seated pair, Izzy kissing the boy lightly on the cheek, and Jace stealing the girl's croissant. The pulled wire chairs across the cobbled floor with a hideous scraping sound, and the four turned to look at the still standing Percy and Anabeth.

"Please," the ginger smiled. "Have a seat."

 **So that's that! Two series meet and the true crossover begins! But where's Caden? And what happens when supersecret supernatural worlds collide! Dun dun dun… ;)  
R&R please, as 'tis the season!  
xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**In which Magnus creates drama**

"Coffee?" The boy with the curly dark hair asked, sipping his own. Percy checked his already jangling nerves and shook his head, but Anabeth nodded. The boy kicked Izzy off his lap and rose to order another cup.

"That's Simon," the red haired girl explained. "And I'm Clary."

Percy looked over his shoulder to see the guy at the counter shaking his head at Simon. "You've already had six cups today. Caffeine is a drug, you know. I'm cutting you off."

"But it's for someone else, I swear!" Simon leaned up against the counter. "The pretty new blonde. C'mon."

"Aren't you already dating Isabelle? What more do you need?"

"I just—"

Percy was yanked out of eavesdropping when Anabeth elbowed him, for what seemed to have been the second time. The first usually hurt less. "Sorry?"

Anabeth scowled at him. "I was just telling them how we're visiting your mom here."

Percy bit his lip. "Yeah, she's great. Working as a writer right now, actually."

Izzy waved him away. "Sure. Tell me again who the girl on the train was."

Percy and Anabeth exchanged a glance, just as Simon returned to the table, two steaming cups in hand. "A cuppa for you," he passed one to Anabeth, "and a one for me."

Izzy raised an eyebrow at him. "Seven. Seven cups of coffee before noon?"

Simon raised his hands, winking. "We all have our powers."

Jace sat forward in his seat. "The girl on the train?" he prompted.

"She's a friend." Anabeth said.

"How did you meet?"

"We went to the same summer camp."

"Her name is?"

"Caden."

"Last name?"

"Gardener."

"Wrong."

Anabeth bit her lip, and Jace cocked his head. "It's Hall. Tell me again how you know her?"

"We met at summer camp. We're friends."

Jace pulled out a white pencil-like object similar to the one Isabelle had on the train, and filed his fingernails. He raised an eyebrow.

Percy took a sip of Anabeth's coffee, meeting Jace's eyes. "She's our friend. We met at a summer volunteer camp picking strawberries on Long Island. I guess Anabeth mixed up last names." He turned to Anabeth. "I think Gardener might have been Katie?" Facing back to Jace, he tightened his mouth. "I'm sorry if you're her friends and are worried for her. But _we_ are not the danger here. Or those with-holding information."

They stared at each other, gold vs green, and Anabeth studiously kept her gaze from the water rising from the puddle.

"Okay, okay," Clary interrupted after a moment. "I can smell the testosterone. Everybody calm down." She put a hand on Jace's chest. "Down boy."

Izzy grinned. Anabeth coughed to hide the splash as the water droplets splashed back into the puddle, but not quite loud enough to divert Simon's widening eyes. "Did you—"

Anabeth glared him into silence.

Clary ran her fingers through her bright curls. "Okay. There needs to be some prioritizing here, if we're going to do anything. Number one, Caden. Where is she now?"

"She missed her stop on the train." Percy tapped his ballpoint on the edge of the table.

Izzy smirked. "She's with Alec. They're headed to the Institute, or, more likely, Magnus' loft."

"Alright," Clary smiled, "so she's safe. Which just leaves… you two."

"Great." Anabeth rose from her chair. "If you know where she is, could you just write down the address here," she pushed a napkin across the table and tipped back the last of her coffee. "We'll go back to the subway stop, get Ashton, then pick her up, and carry on our merry way." She looked pointedly at the group. "It was nice to meet you."

Jace tipped his head, his voice low. "Sit down."

"They're clearly worried," Clary said, standing now and easily a foot shorter then Percy. "Why don't I show them to Magnus'."

Izzy's perfectly lined lips quirked dangerously on one side. "They'll see their 'friend', and Magnus can take good care of them." She rose languidly from her chair. "I'll come with you."

Clary and Isabelle trailed a few feet behind the couple as they walked back towards the subway. "They might be demons."

"Or kidnappers."

"He's too cute to be a kidnapper." Isabelle twirled a strand of hair around her finger. "They're built like us."

Only a few feet ahead of them, Percy and Anabeth were engaged in whispered conversation. "Do you think their Eidolons?"

"Or maybe shape shifters?"

"The dark haired one, Izzy, she could be Empousai. They like their seductive force, if I recall correctly." Anabeth quirked a smile.

Behind them, Izzy grinned to Clary, "She just called me seductive! 'Seductive force.' I like it."

"But what the hell is an empousai?"

Percy frowned down at Anabeth. "But what did they mean by 'built like us?'"

Anabeth turned so she was walking backwards. "Since this double eavesdropping is silly, I suggest we merge conversations. What do you mean by built like us?"

"Like warriors," Isabelle replied without hesitation. "What are empousai?"

Anabeth grinned. "Female monsters with one goat leg and one leg of celestial bronze, with flaming hair, who feast on the blood of the men they've seduced."

"Charming," Clary said dryly.

The pair walked two and two down the stairs to the subway station, where Ashton was standing on a bench, scanning the crowds. "What the hell you guys," he bleated when he saw them. "You were supposed to get the car!"

"We ran into a little roadblock." Percy helped him off the bench. "But we know where Caden is."

"Or they do." Anabeth pointed at Isabelle and Clary, who seemed to glide through the crowd towards them. At least, Isabelle did. Clary stopped to tie her shoelace somewhere along, and the effect was rather diminished. But Ashton's jaw was on the floor.

"Do we know them?" He stage-whispered to Percy.

Izzy smiled, batting her eyelashes. "I'm Isabelle."

Clary batted her aside. "Turn off the flirt or I'm telling Simon. No, maybe I'm telling Jace. I'm Clary, by the way."

Ashton stuck out a hand. "Hi. Hi. I'm Ashton. It's a pleasure, truly to meet you." It seemed to be an incredible effort to keep his eyes from straying to the ruby pendant that gleamed at the edge of Isabelle's shirt.

Isabelle just smirked. "I hate the tube. Clary, can we please…?"

Clary turned a disbelieving glance. "You want to Portal? To Magnus' loft? It's two stops! Besides, Magnus has this whole area warded. Even _I_ can't open a portal."

Izzy scowled.

Percy looked in. "Sorry, what's a portal?"

"Depends on the culture," Anabeth replied. "Many believed they were cuts in space-time. Other's thought them to be a way of accessing ley lines; crisscrossing lines of energy that span the full surface of the earth. Magic." She lowered her voice, now speaking more pointedly to Percy, "Think about the elevator in DOA recording studios, or even the Empire State Building. To some they might be _considered_ portals."

Percy looked skeptical, but Clary was nodding. "More or less, I guess. But I don't know about the Empire State Building."

"I don't know anything about the science. But Clary can make them, and I don't have any more tokens. Please, Clare. Just do me this one eenzy favour?"

Clary rolled her eyes spectacularly. "What, honestly what, did you guys do before me?"

"Suffered," Isabelle replied, grinning.

They walked back out of the subway, Ashton's shoes in perilous danger of falling off once again, his eyes glued on Izzy. Jace and Simon had, apparently, stayed at the coffee shop. Percy kept his one hand wrapped around a capped riptide, the other around Anabeth's fingers. Clary stopped in a little alley only a few paces from the subway, glancing over both her shoulders. Izzy was tapping one four-inch heel impatiently on the ground. Clary pulled a slightly over long metal pencil, artfully shaped, from the waistband of her leggings. She turned to Izzy. "Do you think they shouldn't watch?"

"Magnus will take care of it."

Percy and Anabeth exchanged a glance. Anabeth traced on the palm of his hand with her index finger, careful letters. _Not good._

Percy couldn't help but agree. _Caden_ , he traced back. Anabeth nodded, her hand slipping into his and squeezing.

Clary drew a series of swirling lines onto the brick, and the wall melted into a swirling, shimmering doorway. Izzy grinned at her. "Thanks babe," she said, and jumped through.

Clary looked back at Percy and Anabeth, and nodded at the portal. "After you."

Percy shrugged at Anabeth in a way that said 'what's the worst that can happen?' to which she scowled, and pulled him forward. Clary jumped through hot on their heels, and the portal closed behind her.

The apartment they landed in was dimly lit with red candles that cast long, sultry shadows across the black leather furniture and polished, dark wood floors. Tiny glittering lights danced constellations on the ceiling, and a low bass line hummed from unseen speakers. "Nice place," Percy smirked. Anabeth bit back a smile, elbowing him in the ribs.

"Why thank you," a voice replied from the shadows of an armchair. "I thought I might have… guests." The man who stood was in startling symmetry with the décor. He wore a waistcoat of deep crimson, buttoned with silver stars, over a sheer black dress shirt and black leather pants. Silver was dusted across his eyelids and through his dark hair, and he moved with a languid fluidity and sensuous self-possession. Percy had to supress a snort.

Isabelle flipped a light switch. "Yes Mags, hello, how nice to see you." With the added illumination, the mystique of the scene dissipated, though the power thrumming from the man did not. "Where is my dear brother?" Isabelle asked.

Magnus rolled his eyes. "Showering."

Izzy pursed her lips. "Gross."

"This _is_ my apartment, where I live with my boyfriend. You showed up without warning. What did you expect?"

Clary rolled her eyes. "Also, not true. We where with Alec like, fifteen minutes ago. What Izzy meant was, where's the girl?"

Magnus rolled his eyes. "Fine. _She's_ showering. It seems they had a run in with a Vetis?"

"Is Alec okay?" Isabelle asked, her eyes wide. "Does he need an iratze?"

"Alec is fine, of course." Magnus wiggled his fingers, and blue flames danced across their tips. "He does date one of the most talented, most powerful, most exquisite-"

"Magnus."

"A teeny tiny iratze from Jace might actually help. But only Jace."

Izzy sighed. "God, where did he go?"

"He and Si went to check out the call we got. As planned."

"God they're so stupid. Did he really think Simon was enough backup?"

"It's just a Mantid in the park. They should be fine," Clary reassured.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." She seemed suddenly to remember the pair she had dragged through the portal. Or rather, Magnus did, and quirked an eyebrow in their direction. "These are Anabeth an Percy. We found them on the train."

Magnus nodded. "I see."

"They know Caden," Clary said. "They were travelling with her."

"I see," Magnus said again.

"They were hoping to see her."

"I don't know about that," Magnus replied. His eyes, Anabeth noticed, were slit pupiled and glowing slightly. His hands, folded in front of him, seemed to flicker with fire. "You see, it wouldn't be a issue, but that they aren't exactly _human_."

Isabelle's hand went to her necklace. "But it's cold," she said.

"I never said they were demons, either, biscuit. They just aren't human."

Percy and Anabeth exchanged a significant glance, trying to gauge how much to tell the strange, glittering stranger. Anabeth slid her hand out of Percy's so she could faster reach the dagger in her boot if the need arose. Percy tucked his hands into his pockets, closing around riptide. "We are, actually, human," Percy said.

"Of course you are, I apologize." Magnus spoke like a cat prowls. "You are just as human as Clary, or dear Isabelle. What you are not is mundane."

Percy shot Anabeth a look, but she couldn't explain, not with his hands in his pockets and the air so thick. Neither could she argue with Magnus though, not without lying. And she was pretty sure he would figure that out pretty quick.

"What I don't understand," Magnus continued, "was how you were able to portal through my wards. I haven't given you express permission."

"Perhaps because Clary opened the portal, she permission usually applied solely to her extended to us," Anabeth suggested, sounding somewhat bored. Her gaze was flickering around the apartment, and both her and Percy was jiggling their right legs. Not with anxiety, but with impatience.

"Astute," Magnus replied, "but incorrect. I designed the wards myself."

Anabeth's mind flashed to Caden, stuck outside of camp half blood. "Well, sometimes wards fail." She knew as soon as the words left her mouth that they were probably a bad idea. When had she become reckless and Percy reserved? But she knew- it was the moment his blood had dripped on soil and Gaea had awoken and she had been sure her death, after everything, would be as pointless as it was imminent. In that moment, Percy had assumed a mantle of unshakeable guilt, and she had shucked aside the need to think things through so fully.

Magnus' eyes glinted, slitted green meeting stormy grey. "Anabeth. Step into the kitchen, will you? We _must_ get to know each other better."

Percy shook his head at her infinitesimally, but Anabeth shot him a tiny smile. "Of course, Mr. Bane."

Magnus gestured to a low doorway concealed behind a beaded curtain, and Anabeth preceded him out of the room.

"I'd say he's not usually that dramatic," Isabelle sighed, flopping down on the couch, "but he is."

Clary sat beside her, her legs folded up into her chest. She giggled. "The lighting was a little over the top though."

Percy wasn't listening. He had moved to the beaded curtains and was pushing them aside with one hand, ready to storm in.

"You shouldn't worry about them." Isabelle casually popped a grape from a newly appeared platter into her mouth. "Is she your girlfriend?"

The beaded curtains whacked Percy in the face as they closed of their own accord. He scowled at them, trying to force his way through, but they had become suddenly immovable. "Anabeth?" he called. "Anabeth!"

There was no answer.

"She's really pretty. If you're not dating her, I would. It's a pity I'm straight."

Clary rolled her eyes at Isabelle's comment. "How _is_ my best friend, Izzy?"

"I thought I was your best friend?"

"You're my best _girl_ friend. Simon is my best friend. Lowkey brother."

Izzy rolled her eyes.

Percy was trying to force through the curtains with her shoulder, taking a few steps back and running at it. He could feel his resolve to keep riptide hidden weakening. It was supposed to be for emergencies, and wasn't Anabeth trapped behind a sparkling beaded curtain enough of an emergency? He had seen monsters and myths with similar disguises to their lairs- water bed stores and math classrooms and fancy yachts. That Magnus guy radiated the same sort of otherworldliness he should have come to expect. If it weren't for Caden, he would not have waited so long in his presence. But now, Anabeth was paying for it, Anabeth, silent behind the curtain. Anabeth, trapped with that cat eyed monster-

He pulled riptide from his pocket and uncapped it, hefting the perfectly balanced bronze sword in his hand. He caught, out of the corner of his eye, Clary's startled expression as she jumped from her seat. "Percy, no-"

Percy swung riptide at the curtain and the beads rattled, tinkling like bells as the fell to the floor. He took two more swipes at the barrier, and on the third, the sword fell through with no resistance, sending him stumbling into the hall. He could hear Clary and Isabelle jump to their feet, hear them scramble around the furniture, talking to each other, but their words were drowned out by the heartbeat in his ears. He had waited too long, Anabeth was in danger, where was she where was she where was she the hallway couldn't really be this long and this dark this long without Anabeth where was she where was she where was

 **Wow, if you didn't think I was a bad updater before… anyways, review always make me write, so thanks to nightandstarsandmoon for reviewing. It's been about nine months, I think, so sorry about that. I'll try to be better, really.  
Oh yes, and to address the other apology in order- sorry this is such a shitty chapter? It turns out writing almost 3000 words over such a long time does not lend itself to a cohesive product. At least it's long, write? (ahahaha)  
To those whom it applies (Canadians!) happy thanksgiving! I personally am in a turkey coma for the third day in a row. So much stuffing. So much pumpkin pie. So much neglected homework.  
Anyways, review, follow, favourite, all those good things, and I'll be thankful to you this thanksgiving too!  
xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**A Mixing of Worlds**

Magnus snapped his fingers and some sort of cocktail appeared in his hand, which he stirred absentmindedly, eyes on Anabeth. "Sometimes wards fail?" he asked, repeating what she had said in the sitting room only moments before.

Anabeth's grey eyes scanned the kitchen warily, noting the wall magnet covered in expensive knives, the dull shimmer of the black marble countertops, the slick hard wood floor. "Where's Caden?"

"In the shower."

"Are you sure about that? Because a moment ago it was Alec, who may or may not be injured."

"Luckily for you, the wellbeing of my boyfriend is not the reason we are in the kitchen."

"Why _are_ we in the kitchen?" She knew Percy would not be comfortable with them being separated, not in so unpredictable a situation. Not when the biggest threat seemed to have set his glittery eyes on her.

"As I said, to get to know one another." Magnus sipped his drink, swirling the olive round and round. He leaned gracefully against the counter, a wave of silver streaked hair falling over his forehead.

Anabeth slid her gaze over him, instead of the room, taking in his red silk slippers and leather pants, the sheer shirt and velvet waistcoat, up to the makeup on his face, all to both enhance and distract from those sly slit pupiled eyes. Magnus watched her assessment unflinching, a coy smile curved around his mouth. At first glance, she thought they might be contact lenses, just to add to the effect, but as his eyes tracked her own, she could see the subtlety as the pupil expanded and contracted. Real then. Real and dangerous. "What are you?" she asked at last.

Magnus flipped the curl of hair back into place. "How rude. What are you?" He could sense it, in the pair, the power that came from something beyond humanity. The girl had seemed more volatile, with her fast mouth and cold eyes, seemed more likely to talk. He just needed a few more minutes to make her believe she had to. And what the _hell_ was these kids' interest in Caden? He watched Anabeth bite her lip, watched her hands clench at her sides. Then he felt the boy she had come with pound past the shield he had put up- _sometimes wards fail-_ and come running down the hallway, his footsteps unsteady and uneven. Anabeth turned her head in their direction, her eyes wide, and she moved to the doorway, as if to shelter- Magnus or the boy, he couldn't be sure.

Percy was brandishing a bronze sword when he swept into the kitchen, eyes wide with raw fury built from fear. He was already in a fighting stance, arms braced, knees bent. As Magnus watched, he pressed a button on his wrist and a shield unfolded, a gorgeous shield, with scenes of a battle from mythology. He swept the shield in front of Anabeth, who touched his shoulder gently. "Percy," she whispered.

He looked at Magnus, who was mildly sipping his cocktail and looking, if anything, bemused, then back to Anabeth.

"Hey seaweed brain. Cool it." She slid the cap onto Riptide, shrinking it back to a pen before she slid it into his pocket. The shield, four feet wide, shrank back into a watch at her gentle touch. Percy's breaths were fast and uneven, his eyes slightly unfocused. "You're okay," she said. "I'm okay. We're okay, right now. We're in New York. We're looking for Caden, who needs us. It's over. It's all over. And we're okay."

As she spoke, Percy's breaths slowed, and a low flush spread across his cheeks. "I couldn't get through," he said to her in a whisper. "And we don't know what these people are. And…" and she had seemed so apathetic, following the powerful unknown stranger with her chin tilted coolly to one side. "I was worried."

Anabeth smirked at him, pretending she did not see the sentences he didn't say written on his face. "Well, we are right here."

"Indeed." Magnus slid forward, setting down his empty glass. "What kind of sword was that?"

Percy glance at Anabeth, who shook her head infinitesimally. The mist wouldn't fool this man, whatever he was. Without magic, he only had one option and so soon after the panicked darkness of that hallway, it would be hard to pull off. "Magic," he winked.

"How'd you make that drink appear?" Anabeth asked.

Magnus stared, calculating. He waved his fingers in the air so blue sparks danced between them. "Magic."

Clary and Isabelle, who had been squabbling in the hallway, debating whether to interrupt, stepped in right at that moment, and Izzy hissed. "Well fuck."

Percy nodded at them, changing his stance slightly so he was between Anabeth and the room. Anabeth elbowed him in the ribs, forcing him to stand back, a little.

The alcohol tingled on Magnus' lips and he recalculated the pair. "Caden is with Alec," he said after a moment. "She's safe. Safer here than most anywhere in the city."

Anabeth looked skeptical, but said nothing. Percy eyed Magnus' drink distastefully. "How do you know her?" Anabeth asked after a moment of shifting silence.

"She's an old friend," Clary replied. "We're roommates."

"How long was she missing?"

Clary and Izzy exchanged a look. "I don't know what you're talkin-" Izzy started.

"Cut the crap," Percy said, meeting her eyes unflinchingly. He could feel it, the pipes that ran beneath the counters, the water that still fell from the shower in the washroom, the drops that had begun to spatter against the loft windows. His fingers curled against his palms.

Anabeth's hand landed on his arm in a way that looked comforting, but the tightness of her fingers held him back. "It seems we're at an impasse," she said. "We all know more than we're saying."

Izzy pursed her lips but said nothing. Clary's green eyes flicked to Magnus, who set his martini down with a clink.

"Have any of you actually talked with Caden yet?" Anabeth continued. "Because that seems the mostly likely way to begin connecting the dots."

Magnus eased forward. His fingers twinkled as he raised them to hover inches away from Percy's face, his unflinching glare. "May I just… _test_ something? It's odd, your aura. Both of you," he added, turning briefly to Anabeth. His voice was too still, like pressed silk. "I just want a little look. You'll be perfectly safe."

Anabeth's fingers drifted to Percy's hand. She traced two letters on his palm. _No._

Percy leaned casually away from Magnus, smirking. "Maybe later. Looks like… fun."

Magnus sighed as he stepped back. "Pity. So many layers, here. And the smell."

"Not the first time I've heard that," Percy replied, winking at Anabeth. She scowled back, but her eyes were light.

Clary jumped up onto the counter, her short legs swinging. "So. What really needs to happen here, is someone needs to talk first. Obviously there's a whole lot of stuff," she waved her hand as if it encompass it, "here, that needs to be worked through. And somehow, Caden is right in the middle of it."

"Why did you wonder if we'd talked with Caden yet?" Izzy asked.

"Because she doesn't remember you," Anabeth replied. "She doesn't remember much of anything."

"Where did you find her?"

"On Long Island."

"Really?"

Percy nodded. "Yup," he popped the P.

"Hmmm."

"Why doesn't she remember anything?"

"That is a great question."

"I could look at her," Magnus said, "when the riff-raff is gone."

Anabeth visibly bristled. "We're not going anywhere."

Magnus' lip curled. "Sure you're not."

Percy didn't look at Anabeth as he opened his mouth. "Caden was attacked by a monster. It left her near death in a forest on Long Island, near our summer camp. We did our best to heal her, but our camp is surrounded by a magical border that wouldn't let her through, so we resorted to… unconventional methods. Which she survived. So we know she's a part of our world."

"And what world is that?" Magnus asked.

Neither Percy nor Anabeth answered.

"I see." He raised his voice, calling through the doorway, "Alec sweetheart could you come here a moment?"

A tall, dark haired man with startlingly blue eyes appeared seconds later. The uneasy scowl plastered across his face seemed only to emphasize the delicacy of his cheekbones as they cut across his face. The curls a tattoo wound up the back of his neck and across hi hands. "Percy, Anabeth," he said, nodding at them each. "Where's Ashton?"

"He didn't make it through the portal," Anabeth glared at Izzy, who shrugged. "How do you know who we are?" Anabeth asked.

"You forget, I've been with Caden. You can stop treating them like live bombs," he added to the rest of the group, running his fingers through his mess of dark hair. There was a hole in the armpit of his baby blue sweater, through which one could just see his dark t-shirt. "She wants to see them." His voice was softer: "She doesn't know who I am."

"Second door on the left," said Magnus to Percy and Anabeth, his eyes caught on his boyfriend.

The pair left the kitchen just as Magnus stepped towards Alec to squeeze his hand.

Caden was alone in the biggest, glitteriest bedroom Percy had ever seen. "Hey," he said.

"Hey," she replied.

"Do you know these people?" Anabeth asked.

Caden shook her head. "I mean, I feel like I should. This whole thing, and Alec, it all feels like déjà vu, but most of the time déjà vu is just some human trick of the mind, it doesn't mean any of it's real."

Anabeth shrugged. "But it can."

"Alec seemed pretty choked."

Caden swallowed. "I already told you, and him. He's just a pretty stranger." She traced shapes on the back of her hand, as if to calm herself.

"You told him he's a pretty stranger?" Anabeth smirked,

Caden huffed a laugh, blushing. "Well, not _quite_."

"Look, we should get out of here. Get my- Paul's car back, figure out a new plan. Maybe Anabeth can get into Olympus by herself, and then we'll figure it out from there. Besides, Ashton is definitely freaking out. He's probably lost his shoes again."

Caden was almost smiling. Anabeth nodded. "I'll get Ashton, and we'll bus back to your mom's. You guys should just go. I think you'll have to tell Paul we let the car get towed though."

"He's gonna kill me."

"Maybe he'll suspend you."

"Don't tempt me!"

Percy offered a hand to Caden to help her up from the bed, and she pinked at the contact.

"Ready to go?"

Both girls nodded.

The four were still in the kitchen. Magnus seemed to have started on another drink. Clary was leaning against Izzy, who had taken off her leather jacket to reveal swirling black tattoos up both her arms, similar to those that peaked up from Alec's collar.

"I'm going with them," Caden said, meeting Alec's eyes.

"Honey, they can't help you," Magnus said. "You're one of us."

"I'm not. I don't even know what you are, but there is a scrub in your shower that sings Lady Gaga."

Magnus looked mortally offended. "Well," he said, gesturing at Percy, " _he_ has a pen that turns into a sword."

Caden grinned. "Riptide. Yeah." She paused for a moment, to fit her tongue around the unfamiliar syllables, "Anaklusmos."

Percy grinned at her.

"Anaklusmos," Magnus repeated. "To révma pou paírnei apó ékplixi."

Anabeth watched Caden's face for the understanding inherent to a Greek demi-god, but the girl looked confused. "Is est a reference dissimulato," Anabeth replied, her eyes still on Caden to see if the Latin registered, but to no result.

"I love a girl that knows her extinct languages," Magnus grinned. "But why? And your boyfriend too, he understands. An odd hobby, for today's youth. You can't be more than, what, seventeen?"

"Looks can be deceiving," Anabeth replied. "Look at you."

"Look at me," Magnus replied. "Alexander, do I look old?"

"Not a day over seven-hundred," the younger man replied. Magnus preened.

"We took a course at our school. Had to take a language, and French seemed too cliched."

"I thought mandarin was all the rage these days."

"Too main stream," Percy replied, a smile in his voice. "We're pretty edgy."

"I'll say, skater-boy," Izzy snorted.

Percy rolled her eyes. "As if you're not. Nice tats."

Izzy beamed. "Thanks! I burn them into my skin almost every day."

"Well. That's disturbing." He nodded towards the door. "Anabeth?"

But Anabeth was locked in a staring contest with Magnus that had Clary tensed on the counter and Alec fiddling with a hole in the cuff of his sweater.

"What does the word 'god' mean to you?" Anabeth asked

"Dog spelled backwards," Magnus replied.

"What does the word 'demon' mean to you?"

"Another example of the roman invasion- their influence on Greek language."

"You're very involved in this course, aren't you."

"Sometimes it feels like I'm living it."

Magnus tapped his fingers on the counter. "I see."

"Oh for Raziel's' sake, enough," Izzy cried, stomping her heeled boot on the tiles. "These tattoos are called runes. They give me the strength, sight, and speed to fight demons, which are breaching gaps in the multi-verse or whatever and attempting to take over Earth. We are descendants of Jonathon Shadowhunter, and because of him, angelic power runs in our veins."

"But you die," Anabeth said.

"Frequently." Her voice was laced with dull humour.

Alec was biting his lip, looking annoyed.

Anabeth glanced at Percy, who had subtly tucked Caden behind his back. "We are demi-gods," Anabeth said, sighing. "Direct descendants of the immortal Greek Gods, who have followed the hub of western society to America. We spend most of our lives trying not to die from the monsters that hunt _us_ , and too many are unsuccessful."

"I am _so_ glad we got this all out there," Magnus smiled. "Now all we need is for Caden to fit into this little puzzle."

"She's a demi-god too," Percy said. "She ate ambrosia to heal, which would have burned up a mortal."

"You never told me that!" Caden exclaimed.

Percy shrugged. "You survived, didn't you?"

"That's impossible," Clary said. "She was a mundane with the Sight. She ascended last year, and was doing her training at the institute here."

"The institute?"

"It's sort of headquarters, for Shadowhunters. There's one in every major city."

Anabeth leaned up against the island. "This is… insane."

"You're telling me," Clary replied.

Caden scowled. "Can anyone tell me why I have no memories?"

"I might be able to. But you'd have to let me in your mind."

"That sounds like a very bad idea."

"It could be," Clary said. "But I would be dead, if I hadn't let him look at me."

"He went inside your head?" Caden asked.

"Well, he and a bunch of creepy old men with no eyes, but yeah. He actually suppressed my memories at my mom's request for, for years. He eventually undid it, when she was kidnapped."

"That is fucked up."

"Yeah. It was all part of the war."

Percy's fingers found Riptide in his pocket, it's familiar shape soothing. "You had a war?"

"Pretty big one, yeah," Izzy said. "Clary's dad and brother got it into their heads that they could control a demon army to take out all the downworlders- vampires, werewolves, fae, warlocks. Anything that wasn't mundane, demon, or shadowhunter, really. He used Lillith's blood to make a race of dark shadowhunters. Actually, that was just the brother, after he was possessed by Lillith. Anyways, it was this whole big thing. They're dead now, mostly. The dark shadowhunters, Sebastian, Valentine."

"I'm sorry," Anabeth said. Her nose prickled as she fought to keep control of herself.

"Thanks," Izzy said.

"So there was a deficit of shadowhunters, after," Alec said, "and Caden was one of the mundanes who knew about the shadow world, and chose to make the leap to join it. She disappeared in the middle of the night and we hadn't heard from her in almost five days, until now. When she shows up with you."

Anabeth nodded. "Well, I guess Percy and I are here for a couple of days now. And Caden can stay wherever she's comfortable."

All eyes turned to Caden, who had watched the whole conversation in mute shock. She glanced guiltily at Alec. "I'll stay with Anabeth and Percy."

Clary nodded. "Okay. Give me your phone," she said to Anabeth. "I'll give you my number."

Anabeth pulled out the cellphone she was only ever supposed to use in emergencies and traded with the other girl. "Just," she said, "please don't use this number a lot? Phones are kind of a monster magnet."

Clary smiled. "Good to know."

Anabeth shrugged. "We can meet tomorrow. Make a but of a plan, if that works."

Alec pulled his fingers away from his mouth. "Yeah. I'll walk you out. I have to find Jace," he said to Magnus.

They waved goodbye on the corner of the apartment building, where Alec turned sharply and disappeared. Anabeth gave Percy a tight hug, already laughing.

Percy looked up at Magnus' smoky-lit window. "What. The. Fuck."

"I'd say that about sums it up."

 **Long time, no see, readers. Nothing like an upcoming deadline to bring fanfictions back from the dead  
R&R please lovelies.  
xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


End file.
